Hall of Shadows
The Hall of Shadows is the order hall for the rogue class. It is found within the of , right under the nose of . Though technically a part of the Underbelly, it is not connected to the parts other classes can get to. The Hall of Shadows is made up of multiple parts; First is the stairs from Glorious Goods which leads to the Cloaked Vestibule. From there, the majority of vendors in this class hall can be found along the northern stone gangway before coming to the bridge which leads southwest to the old Cantrips and Crows Tavern. Next, to the northwest of the Tavern, past the Tunnel of Woe, is the Den of Thieves training area where, judging from the skeletons littering the floor, fights to the death take place. Then, continuing southwest through the Tavern, the Uncrowned Vault can be found. This houses the , used for the empowering or altering the appearance of your Artifact Weapon. Finally, also through the Tavern and a little more south than the Vault, hidden behind a bookcase and down a set of stairs, is the Chamber of Shadows, which is accessed via turning a torch on the wall. Members of the Uncrowned include the Bloodsail Buccaneers, SI:7 of the Alliance, Defias thieves, Ravenholdt Assassins, Black Market Auction House dealers, the Shattered Hand of the Horde, the Deathstalkers of the Forsaken, and all manner of bandit, cut-purse, pirate, or shady mercenary on Azeroth. Travel Getting there There are four ways for Rogues to enter the Hall of Shadows. * The first of which would be the hidden entrance revealed by in Glorious Goods after showing him your insignia. * The second and third require interacting with a door knocker after speaking with an NPC. These NPCs would be in the upstairs portion of Tanks for Everything (mining NPCs area) and behind the counter in One More Glass (store behind cheese vendor). The knocker inside One More Glass deposits you on the stone gangway close to Griftah, opposite from the Cloaked Vestibule, while the knocker in Tanks for Everything deposits you in the Den of Thieves. * The fourth method is through the Tunnel of Woe. One end is located inside the order hall, between Cantrips and Crows and the Den of Thieves, while the other end is on the southwest underside of the landmass Dalaran occupies. It is highly recommended one should have finished Broken Isles flying before attempting its use. Fair warning should be given to other classes attempting to enter the Hall of Shadows as there are plenty of stealthed rogue NPCs ready to give an unexpected beat down in addition to the visible ones. Inhabitants Tunnels ;Merchants * * * * * ;Services * ;Notable * ;Quest givers * ** Complete some of quest chain for Al'Abas to appear next to Griftah Main building ;Quest givers * * * (in vault) ;Notable * Chamber of Shadows ;Quest givers * * ;Notable * * * Media Images Hall of Shadows - Gate.jpg|Main gate Hall of Shadows - Tunnels.jpg|Tunnels Hall of Shadows - Tunnels 1.jpg Hall of Shadows - BMAH.jpg|Black Market Auction House Hall of Shadows - Dock.jpg|Dock Hall of Shadows - Board.jpg|Command board Hall of Shadows - Exit pipe.jpg|Exit pipe Hall of Shadows - Fighting pit.jpg|Fighting "pit" Hall of Shadows - Vault.jpg|The vault Hall of Shadows - Forge.jpg|Artifact weapon forge Chamber of Shadows - Entry.jpg|Chamber of Shadows entry Hall of Shadows - Chamber of Shadows.jpg|Chamber of Shadows Videos File:The_Story_of_The_Rogue_Order_Hall_Campaign_Lore|Dec 11, 2016 By Nobbel; WARNING: Massive spoilers Patch changes * References See also External links Category:Order Halls Category:Hall of Shadows